


Pressured Lessons

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mental Instability, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken by the weight of her own actions, Dinah focuses, intently, on her student as a means of holding on long enough to raise Lian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Darker Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737082) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> 1\. Repost from 2007-2008
> 
> 2\. This was never meant to be continuity for ADP, but is a possible future of it.
> 
> 3\. Very unhealthy relationships within, and Rose is technically underage.

Dinah watched as Rose flitted from one thing to another in the training room, seeing a buzz of energy that wasn't quite healthy. In the year or so she had been living here, teaching Rose to fight, to be a woman, and to generally think a little more for herself and less like her father out of blind devotion, she had come to see Rose's energy building like this as a Very Bad Thing.

"Rose." She had to use her command voice to bring the girl to the present, after calling her name three times in teacher mode. The girl actually jerked, and then came over, kneeling on the mat next to the brunette.

"What's up, Dinah?" The girl still had that eager to please manner, so Dinah hoped she was intervening soon enough. She sometimes hated that Dinah had stopped using the blonde hair color. The black hair was still stunning, but it was not quite the Dinah she knew best, yet.

"You and I need to have a talk." She eased up to her feet, reaching down to draw Rose up as well. "My room, so we can be private." Slade still had cameras there, as he had them everywhere, but Dinah knew the man rarely played back events from when he was out of the house, as he was now.

The pair walked together, and Dinah noted that Rose was actually as tall as she was now, and still had a little room to grow, she thought. Slade's height was coming through for the girl, and she wondered briefly what kind of woman her mother had been. The way Rose had come to fill out her athletic bra was enough to make Dinah see trouble down the road in another form, while the curve to the hips in their tight fitting pants added to it.

As Rose slipped into the room that Dinah had kept from her early days as an unwilling guest, she appreciated the way the woman had truly made it hers. The ultra feminine room was enough to really push home the fact that Dinah was a woman, who just happened to kick ass as well as any man alive. 

"Lay down on the bed, on your stomach." Dinah used the no nonsense tone she used on the battlefield, getting instant results. "Now, tell me why you are so worked up." The older woman joined Rose on the bed, kneeling over her hips to start working kinks and tense muscles. "Because your father will have my hide if you don't get settled soon."

"I'm not worked up," Rose protested, closing her eye as strong hands found every single knot with ease. She knew she should not take such pleasure in the skin-to-skin contact, and that she should not be pleased at the contact between Dinah and her ass where she was kneeling.

"Rose, honey. This is me. I'm just as able to hear a lie, or see it, as your daddy." 

The girl gave a huge sigh of frustration. "I want to be out there finding out what I'm missing," Rose told her at last, stretching her neck to a firm stroke. "I'd like to go to a club, and dance, and then maybe …" She cut herself off so abruptly, Dinah grinned.

"What, meet someone, hook up, and go have a good time in bed?" Dinah leaned down close to Rose's ear. "You know your Daddy would hit the roof, huh?" 

"Yeah…he's not really keen on the whole I'm growing up bit." Rose shivered from the warmth of Dinah's breath on her ear, knowing good and damn well that it was her own edginess responding to Dinah's unending and unconscious sensuality.

"I know. And living with the boys under the roof…" Dinah made a small whistle. "I can bet it gets tough to not just trip one or the other and try your luck, huh?"

"Both actually…used to be just Dick, and I'd play at Roy, just to get Dick riled, so he'd lay hands on me," Rose said. She very rarely hid her thought patterns from Dinah; the woman had stepped into the role of a friend somewhere early in their relationship. "Then I realized just how hot Roy was, and started wondering what it would be like for both of them to be touching me."

"Hmm. Adventurous thoughts that could possibly get you hurt, the boys trounced, and your father riled up." Dinah ran a careful fingernail down Rose's spine, appreciating the gooseflesh and arch it caused.

"Oh that's so not fair!" Rose laughed, twisting adeptly under the loose pin of Dinah straddling her. She looked up into Dinah's face to see a mischievous smile lurking at the corners of her lips.

"Since when did we mention fair play in my book?" Dinah reached down, running her thumb over Rose's cheek gently, holding the girl…no, the young woman's gaze. Rose felt a shiver "Besides, it proves my point on how jumpy you are."

Rose grunted softly at that accusation, thinking of ways she might feasibly get what she wanted, which was freedom to experiment. She was seventeen now, and it was driving her insane that she still had never gone all the way, that the burning she felt was never slaked by more than her own touch. She was distracted enough that when Dinah leaned in and kissed her, she almost immediately opened her mouth to protest. That protest died under the strong, passionate kiss, making her clutch at Dinah's thighs in helpless abandon.

"Oh god," Rose breathed when Dinah pulled back some to look at her face.

"You need a relief valve," the older woman purred. "And you are so beautiful, so full of passion…" she added, cupping the girl's face. 

"You…want to be with me?" Rose whispered, unsure for once in her life. Dinah smiled before dipping down to run a sensuous line down Rose's throat with her tongue.

"You can tell me no, and we skip these lessons," Dinah murmured. "Or you can say yes, and I teach you everything your body is screaming at you in full stereo."

"Daddy'd have a cow," Rose giggled.

"I can handle your father. He charged me with teaching you everything a woman should know." That devilish tongue flicked out, tasting the hollow of the throat with teasing precision.

"Oh god…that feels…" Rose could not help but press up, as Dinah nipped the collarbone, her hands sliding down Rose's arms. "Please, Dinah, show me more."

The brunette merely smiled lazily as she moved from pinning Rose. "I'd love to." She stood long enough to remove her own work out clothing, which sent the younger woman scrambling to get her clothes off. Somehow, despite having less on, Rose was just getting the last piece off when Dinah laid on her side and crooked a finger. The look in those blue eyes made Rose shiver all over, hungry to know just what her teacher and friend could give her.

Dinah feasted her eyes on Rose's body. It had been entirely too long since she enjoyed a woman's company, and the girl was growing very nicely into curves over hard muscles. From the line of her neck to the swell of her breast, then down over flat abs and sharp hips, a small patch of that unusual white hair…Rose was perfection. Dinah did not have a trace of guilt about it as she drew the girl against her, knowing that this was just what Rose needed to relax, and learn not to let her impulses push her to frenzy.

"You touch yourself?" Dinah asked, watching the girl flush with warmth, not embarrassment at the thought. 

"Every night." Rose ran a hand along the older woman's neck, marveling at her soft skin and so-young body. There were few scars on the skin she was touching, body to body, which seemed somehow at odds with their life style.

"Hmmm, thinking of the boys?" Dinah teased, running her hand down Rose's side, lightly enough to pull the gooseflesh up again. Rose writhed, moaning when Dinah adeptly slid one thigh between her legs, pressing against her sex. "Answer me, Rose." The older woman's hand roamed down, and back, gripping the round backside as she ground her thigh up against Rose.

"Yes, Dinah…I'll think about Dick, and how sexy he is without his shirt. I'll imagine what he and Roy do to each other, what it must be like with all that beauty and strength and raw need you see in Roy's eyes," Rose said, her eye closing as the pressure teased and stoked without satisfying her burning desires.

"Mmm, I'm sure the boys would be very pretty to watch." A glint of mischief appeared in Dinah's eyes. "Maybe we'll find out one night when Daddy dear isn't in his office," she teased, breathing the words across Rose's ear.

Rose bit back a yelp as the words, the thought of that and the idea that this was not a one time thing combined to make her feel very flushed and hungrier for it all. When Dinah rolled her to her back, she eased into the pillows and shivered from the loss of the elder woman pulling back. She looked up with a pleading expression, not realizing just how vulnerable she appeared right now to her teacher.

"Ask me for what you want, Rose. Tell me what your body is begging for," Dinah teased, sliding one hand up Rose's thigh, over her stomach, stopping just shy of a firm, round breast.

"You…I want you. I've had this image of you, kissing me, pressing me down into your bed, touching me all over for months now," Rose babbled, trying to twist herself to be closer to the waiting woman. The hand completed its journey, cupping the breast and bringing the thumb and forefinger up to slowly pinch and need the hardened nipple. 

"Why me?" Dinah laced her free hand in Rose's hair, pulling her head back as she bit and kissed the soft skin of her neck. Rose moaned as she felt a surge that had less to do with sex and more with feeling power like Dinah's. The woman was not afraid to make Rose know who was in charge and it was adding a layer of intensity the girl never knew was possible.

"You…oh god…the way you move when you're angry at Dick or Daddy…you have this…oh, Dinah…sexual radiance." Rose found her concentration short-circuited by Dinah's mouth on her other nipple, while the first one continued to be pinched and rolled with careful fingers. "You make them both so frustrated, and I get so wet, when you go off."

"Hmm, so it is me angry that turns you on?" Dinah bit the side of Rose's breast, hard enough to mark, before sucking harder on that spot.

"OOOH!" Rose bucked as the pleasure was laced with pain. "Yeah, Dinah…you get so impressive, the way you force your viewpoint across, refuse to back down from either one. Even when Daddy has to resort to laying hands on you, you just…ohhhhh god…the way you just win by being you." Rose clawed at the bed sheets as Dinah switched, licking the other nipple before blowing coolly over it.

"Mmm, I can see that," Dinah murmured, sliding down Rose's body with kisses and sharp bites, pausing to follow the line of the rib cage until Rose was thrashing with both laughter and hungry moans.

"Please, Dinah, please…" Rose gasped, arching up as Dinah's sharp teeth found her hipbone.

"Please what, my Rose," Dinah purred, sliding her arms under Rose's thighs as she settled between them. "What are you begging me to do?"

"I want…I want to feel you touch me, I want to feel you feed this fire," Rose said bringing her hands up to tangle in long raven hair. "Please…Dinah, please make the burn stop!"

"It never stops, my Rose, it only ebbs and flows with the tide and touch of a lover," the elder woman said knowingly. She blew lightly on the hot sex so close to her mouth, smiling when Rose groaned and bucked up. "Be still, Rose," Dinah commanded, and the girl flattened to the bed, stilling the shake in her thighs with effort. Once she was perfectly still, Rose felt Dinah lean further in, parting her cleft with a knowing tongue. Rose shuddered as she felt the pressure of that tongue swirl around her clit.

"Oh god oh god…"Rose could not think, could barely see as Dinah used tongue and teeth to make Rose come hard, and then pushed her into a new arousal with every taste, every deep delving into her cleft. Rose did not even think to be quiet, and Dinah listened to every cry with a satisfaction that almost soothed her own fires.

"Easy, my Rose, come back to me," Dinah whispered, laying up alongside the girl's body, cupping a soothing hand over Rose's mound, a finger tip lazily touching the over-sensitized clit. Every tiny rub was making Rose shudder deeply, lost in finally feeling the effect another person could trigger. She felt completely boneless, wanting to never move from the warmth and safety and strength that was Dinah. Dinah gauged the girl's breathing, her drooping eyelid, the way Rose was cooling off so quickly, and smiled. There would be other times, for other lessons. Dinah had learned patience over the last year, and Rose needed this sleep.

With a gentle protectiveness for her young lover, she drew the afghan up to cover them both, curling their legs together as they spooned. 

"Sleep well, my Rose." Dinah kissed her neck, earning a sleepy moan. "You're mine now and always."


	2. Teacher Learns a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade catches Dinah with his daughter... in his own office

Rose's eye never left the monitor above her head, where the two men she had lusted for were intimately exploring each other's bodies. The tingle in her body as she sat on Dinah's lap, in her father's very oversized executive chair, was growing very insistent, and she wished Dinah would do more than just stroke her breast under her robe. In fact, she had visions of Dinah laying her on the desk, so she could stare up at the two very pretty men and also feel that wonderful mouth on her. Ever since Dinah had started their lessons in sex, Rose had been a more than eager student, learning that Dinah loved to give as much as she liked receiving.

"He is flexible," Dinah said, next to Rose's ear. "Very easy on the eyes, though a bit willowy for my tastes."

"Mmm, you like a more solid man," Rose purred, feeling very warm as Dinah's other hand rubbed up and down her thigh. "All muscles and hard," she added, smiling. Dinah playing cat and mouse with a man had become one of Rose's most enjoyable spectator sports.

"It's very good to feel the strength of a man built into his body," Dinah agreed. "Watch as Roy goes down…there, see how he still moves, like Dick's still touching him?" Rose moaned at the sight of that hard body doing just that. "He's as turned on as you, and Dick's making him wait for it, making him please his master first. That's the games they play."

"You never make me wait," Rose whispered, trying to rock into the hand creeping up her thigh. "Why?"

"Because you perform better once your edge is off," Dinah purred, slipping a finger under the thin fabric of her panties. "Ollie was the same way…great lover…once he had that first kick." She stroked the very moist slit in teasing fashion, watching Rose's face more then the monitor.

"Oh man…Dick's actually fucking Roy's mouth," Rose managed, watching those slim hips flex. 

"Doing it well too," Dinah critiqued, noting just how wet that last observation had made her young lover. "He's being careful, knows that Roy can match that rhythm. A poor lover would be hurtful doing that."

"I can imagine." Rose started pressing into the touching fingers, rocking on Dinah's lap until her lover actually slid those fingers inside her. "Dinah…may I?" Her hand was stroking along her own thigh as she turned just enough to seek permission. Dinah nodded, kissing her shoulder. Rose gratefully slipped her own hand inside the material, her middle finger finding her clit with needful insistence. "oh god…yes…" The white haired girl leaned her head back on Dinah's shoulder, still watching Dick as he had his leisurely way with his lover. 

"That's it, my Rose. Slow and steady," Dinah encouraged, sliding her fingers deeper into the young woman. She appreciated the slow grind Rose started in her lap, enjoyed the way Rose panted slightly, in time with the jerking thrusts of the men on the monitor.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade had come in from a successful but tricky assassination, showered and changed into casual wear. His daughter was not in her room, nor Dinah in hers, so he surmised both had gone out to handle their latest contracts. Roy and Dick's preoccupation had made him grin, promising himself he'd find time for Dick later that night, or in the morning. He could use the quiet of the house to get caught up on his paperwork, since he did recall promising Lian that he would skeet shoot with her the next day.

He never thought about the way he moved, his natural habit to open doors quietly. He also never really realized just how audacious his women in his house truly were until he saw the scene inside the office.

Rose, clad in a robe, sitting in Dinah's lap and mewling with soft cries of pleasure was one image he thought he might have been able to live without all his days. The instant fury that leaped to his heart, the need to punish the woman for her flagrant abuse of her position in his home caused him to stride across the room, growling.

"DADDY?!" Rose's startled protest lanced out as she snatched her own hand away, and tried to cover herself more decently. Dinah was more casual, slipping her hand out of the clothing and up to Rose's waist. Her blue eyes were anything but afraid, as she made it clear she had no shame over the incident.

"Rose, room," Slade snapped, and the girl hurried to obey. As she moved off Dinah's lap, the older woman stood with fluid grace. Slade gripped her upper arm hard enough to bruise, preventing her from going anywhere, and Dinah cocked her head up at him. 

"A simple 'we should talk' would suffice, Slade." She met Rose's eye, nodding, before the girl fled to her room. The door slammed shut in the wake of her passing, the only noise in the suddenly still room as Slade wrestled his rage to controllable levels. 

"How dare you?!" he hissed, shoving her down hard on her ass, on his desk. He loomed over her with naked fury on his face. 

Dinah felt the habit of the past year welling up, every time he touched her in anger. She was considerably aroused from their voyeurism, from having her way with Rose, but it barely registered next to the way Slade triggered a primal rush of fire in her. Slowly, she smiled at him, using one that spoke of hidden secrets and that was designed to infuriate the man.

"Tell me, Slade," she began, even as he was raising his hand. "Would you rather it was me…or one of them?" She turned her eyes in the direction of the monitor, feeling the cool rush of air that came with his aborted slap.

"You presume too much, Dinah Lance," he growled, settling for knotting that hand into her hair, to jerk her head back. "My daughter?! Your student?!" He ignored her legs on either side of him, as he held the advantage over her from sheer leverage.

"Exactly. My student." She knew her eyes betrayed the lust he struck in her. She suspected he had known just what she did every time they fought, when she would go to her room and masturbate as the bruises rose from his strength. Outside of Roy's careful hugs, her fights with Slade had been the only truly intimate contact she had possessed until choosing to seduce Rose. It was really little wonder that a woman accustomed to strong men in her life had come to revel in what little contact she received, even if it was violent.

Slade pulled her head back further, painfully so, and bared his teeth in a feral snarl. "I could forbid you…."

"You could, but you know I'm right again. You know I'm keeping her safe, protecting her from trying pursue the unobtainable, or the weak, were she to pick some boy up in a club somewhere." She bit back a moan as Slade jerked his hand free of her hair, making her head rock in the process.

"You still violated my trust in you," he growled. "That requires you to make amends for you error in judgment." His voice had gone cold, calculating as he said the last, and she shivered with repressed desire. His gaze moved to the monitor where Dick was now using Roy in a gently rough manner, accented by smacks across his ass, and Slade knew just what to do. "Turn around, Dinah." He moved enough to let her stand, jerking her off the desk when she did not immediately comply. 

Dinah's mind whirled over the possibility that she had pushed the man farther than ever before. Part of her, long buried under actions that had cut her off from her own people, protested the shove against her shoulders, the small kick that separated her legs, the strong, indomitable force that made her bend at the waist. Another part merely drove her to resist just enough to make sure he stayed angry with her.

"Hold on to the other side of the desk, and don't let go until I say so," Slade warned. She heard the slide of his belt as he removed it, and felt a surge of new arousal, wondering if maybe she had pushed him far enough…then she heard him wrapping the belt around his hand, until he had a short length extended.

"A spanking, Slade?" she heard herself ask, feeling him gather her robe up over her back, exposing the black lace of her panties. These he callously tore from her hips, the suddenness actually making her breath catch in her throat.

"Don't speak," he ordered, using the battlefield voice, the one even she obeyed. Her fingers curled around the edge of the desk bare seconds before the first stinging blow landed, jerking a small cry from her at the unexpectedness. She bit her lip as the second lash came, and then clung to the hard reality of the desk as he used the short piece of his belt with savage accuracy. It seemed not one blow landed exactly where any other had been, and the welts he was leaving each stung more fiercely than the original blows.

She wasn't sure when she lost control of her cries, could not know that the eighth knowing slap of the belt had jerked the first of many cries from her lips. She focused on the screen, watching as Roy was being fucked hard, an image that made her stinging ass and throbbing sex intensify. It was all she could do not to beg Slade to give her what he seemed to have little interest in doing.

Just as suddenly as he had begun, Slade set the belt to one side. He inspected her reddened, streaked backside, and smiled coldly. As he noted just how wet she was, the smile grew. No doubt she would go right to her room, to tend that small detail. The man drew a finger from the small of her back, down over the split of her two reddened cheeks, straight to her sex. 

The thrashing cry she gave to that one little touch almost tempted Slade. He wondered just how violent she would be if he opened his pants and took her. He smiled again. Not tonight, he decided. There would be other nights to remind her of her proper place.

He had the distinct feeling she would push him again some day soon to remind her as he callously dismissed her from his presence. The sight of her hissing when the robe fell to cover the welts was another temptation. But it was what she did next, moving into his personal space and taking his hand, the one he had held the belt in, that showed him just how starved she truly was. While her eyes remained on his, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles, acknowledging his right to punish her. 

"Go. And don't use my office again for your lessons," he growled. She merely smiled lazily and walked out, with as much dignity as her raw skin allowed.


	3. What She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, despite all Dinah does for her, still has an itch that Dick can satisfy

Rose moved into Dick's personal space as he helped her up from a quick toss, licking her lips with lustful intent. Dick had grown used to this, as had Roy, making it almost a game between them to evade her seductive attempts. 

"Would it be so bad, Dick, to let me have a little fun? Or let Roy entertain me for once?" Rose kept her voice lightly teasing, even as she used the fully sensuous range of voice she had perfected.

 

Dick decided to stay lighthearted as well, smiling at her. "Awww, Rose... you know that isn't going to work, Roy'd be a dead man..."

Rose had a ready response for that one today, having seen her Dinah not an hour before, attempting again to distract Slade. "But she can keep Daddy off her boy..."

Dick's mood dropped flatly. In the year since they had settled here, Dinah had been nipping at the edges of his arrangement with Slade, and to be reminded of it took away his good mood. He cut her a look that promised dire events if Dinah ever crossed that line into Slade's bed fully.

"Roy's not yours, Rose. He's mine, and mine alone," Dick growled.

Rose curled around him, almost like the cat her father was constantly calling her, and purred up at him. "Just a taste, Dick…him, or you , or both."

"Rose... you're sixteen..." Despite his sudden flash of temper, he could not shake the feel of her now, as well as the feel of her in all their training, with the tight presses of bodies they had shared. 

To make it worse, she moved closer, tighter, so that her body molded against him. "And you were ...what...the first time you felt Daddy as a man?"

"Older than that. Rose, damn it..." He reminded himself firmly that she was off limits, no matter how seductive she was.

He decided it was also patently unfair that she could pull off his smirk so well. "And you expect me to believe you and Roy waited too?" She ran a hand up and over his chest in a teasing pattern.

Dick stopped that hand, catching her wrist in one of his with a low chuckle. "No, but he's not nine years older than I am." 

She used his hold on her to flow up to tiptoes, licking his throat too quickly for him to stop or twist away from. "You know I'm hardly sixteen in the way I think, Dick."

Dick made a small growl at the way she made him react, at her pushiness, at her words. "Rose, I'm supposed to be your teacher--and doesn't the idea of being with your father's lover disturb you at least a little?"

She snaked a long leg around his when he did not move from her. "Should it? Seems easy enough to just feel and ignore that part."

"You've been taking lessons from Poison Ivy, I swear..." Dick shifted tactics, knowing he was losing the fight just working from logic. "What, Dinah's not taking good enough care of you these days?" he asked.

She rubbed hard against him, using her leg to anchor her to him. "She just can' teach me what you can." She ran her finger over his waistband. " Dick, please...it would be so much better for it to be you, rather than a stranger, that first time with a man...."

That one got to him, went right through his defenses and anger and made him pull her closer gently--and the compliments didn't hurt, either. "Your father will beat me for this..." 

"I won't let him...it's my choice," she purred, turning her face up to his.

He sighed softly and let go of her wrist, hand sliding down her forearm, over the hard curve of her upper arm, into the long, ice-pale fall of her hair, fingers pressing lightly against the back of her head, changing the angle with a touch... /(/You're not really!!!) yes, I am, shut up and go away. She wants this, and she's beautiful. (she's a kid!) --no, she's not. Shut Up.// A quick mental argument as he kissed her gently was not helping him resist the logic of her choice.

Rose was learning well on how to kiss, at least. Her entire body played into his, her mouth opening to him, and the cup of her hands sliding behind his neck.

He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, kissing her with self-certain confidence and lazy grace, hand not in her hair sliding to cup her ass and pull her onto her tiptoes, holding her tighter. 

Her anchoring leg tightened around his as she moaned into his kiss, nails scratching lightly at his neck with her eagerness.

He finally broke the kiss with a laugh, "Easy there, tigress. We've got all night--and we're not doing this in a hallway." The absolute clichéd-ness of the next logical question was almost offensive, but... "Your room or mine?' 

Rose slid down his body, hand lacing in his as she pulled him toward her room. "Mine, unless you are going to share..." she teased, her voice huskier with desire.

"Ma--" //ybe next time// he cut that off sharply, saying instead, "I'd rather not have you distracted," as he followed her.

She gave him a small smirk, so very much her father's child in following unsaid words. "Mine's nicely sound proofed," she teased. "So Daddy doesn't have to hear my music."

"Not just Daddy," Dick replied, "I've heard what comes out of your stereo." He was teasing her to distract her from what he almost said, waiting for her to push the door open. 

"Hmmm." She pushed the door open and let him in to see a room that was surprisingly normal for a teenager. He followed her in, shut the door behind them, and turned the lock, then gently pulled her into another kiss. Her soft moan came just before she slid her hands under his shirt, wanting to touch his skin.

A hand slid back into her hair, tightening slowly, gently, pulling her head back, and testing her reactions as he kissed her deeply. She closed her eye, a deep moan escaping with the pull on her hair. She became completely pliant to him, accepting his control from that one gesture.

"Good girl," he said against her lips, stroking her back with his other hand--he could hardly believe it of Slade's daughter, but oh, this worked for him. He walked her slowly towards the bed, kissing her again, deep and sure and passionate. She bent her knees just at the right moment, falling back on the bed with him over her, a small sound of hunger coming from her at the various contact points. 

"I want you, Dick," she whispered.

"I know, Rose... I've got you... don't let me push you too far, all right?" he wasn't likely to forget she was inexperienced, but that degree of submission... 

Her eye peered up at him lazily, a knowing gaze that was far too familiar. "You can't push me too far. I need you to just push..."

Dick shook his head and laughed at her, encouraging her to move fully onto the bed, following her up, laying beside her to kiss her again, one hand traveling idly over her body. She wriggled to his touch with just a hint of impatience, but her own hand was occupied in exploring his side, his hip.

At that impatience, he shifted just enough to lightly drape a thigh over the one closest to his body, hand caressing all over her as his mouth kissed down her jaw to the curve of her ear. She slipped her hand under his shirt, touching along his ribs, feeling velvet smooth muscle marred by scars, stretched tight over hard ribs.

He ran his tongue lightly over the curve of her ear, hand spread lightly over her sternum, pressed all along her side, "You're beautiful, Rose," gently before he started intently exploring that ear. 

"Yes, I know," she purred, body flexing against his leg. "What took you so long to see it?"

"I always have, Rose--I was just trying to be good..." he told her, running his fingers over her chest, feeling her moving against him with a surge of desire. 

She met his gaze, the hunger there undeniable. "We make our own rules, remember?" she purred moving her nails across his lower back.

"Yes... yes we do," he smiled, hand sliding down and under her shirt, mouth licking down her throat possessively. She moved her head back, moaning hungrily. 

"More."

He chuckled, soft and low, and sucked a little harder at her throat, fingertips sliding so, so slowly up the hard lines of her abs. "In time, beautiful."

She whined slightly, then bit off the noise, forcing herself to still. 

"No. Don't you be quiet," he told her, leaving light red marks down her throat from the strength of his kisses, hand sliding higher gently, caressing over the lines of her ribs. 

 

"I can be loud," she promised, a smile on her lips before she arched some into his touch. 

"Good," he said against her throat, then his teeth tugged at the fabric of her shirt, fingers splaying between her breasts, just the barest promise of his strength in the touch. She let out a deep sigh, scratching again at his back as her body writhed in unconscious need.

Dick smiled and moved, bracing up--"Take your shirt off, Rose." It was time for that shirt to be out of his way. He'd teach her how good that tease could feel later. She pushed up enough to do just that, sliding it off to reveal her breasts to him. "Oh," he breathed the soft, low word. She was damnably, damnably beautiful--he watched her intently for any trace of nerves, of uncertainty, hand light on her ribs. 

The girl was supremely confidant in both her beauty and her desire for him. "They ache right now," she murmured, bringing her hands up to hold them, offering them to him.

"I can see that," he replied, slowly pushing her back down on the bed, watching that blue eye with a smile. His hand slipped up between her breasts to cup one gently, pushing her hand away with his fingers, thumb caressing up that curve gently.

She moved her hands up to play with his hair, smiling softly. "Nice.."

"Just nice?" voice light as he kneaded her gently with his fingers, shifting to kiss along her collarbone, back where he had been earlier, leg over her thigh again. 

"Well, Dinah doesn't treat me like I'll break," she purred, combing through his dark hair.

"There's nothing wrong with slow and gentle, pretty kitten," Dick replied, kissing her again, deep and hard. "But if that's not what you want... I'm open to suggestions, so long as they're phrased nicely..."

"Nicely?" She giggled at his choice of words. "Dick, I want to feel you...I want that perfect body of yours, with all that strength, to be the man who makes me fully a woman," she replied in throaty tones.

Dick smiled, a sharp smile, and tangled a hand in her hair, braced on that elbow, hand sliding up to tease that nipple, hips shifting against her, and kissed her deep and sure and hard. She returned the kiss wholeheartedly, dragging one hand down his back, feeling the power of his body vibrating under her touch. Dick smiled into the kiss, and teased her a little more, fingers sure but gentle, shifting up over her, settling between her thighs--then he slid lower, sucking bruising kisses down her throat, down the center of her chest...

"Yes, Dick...that's wonderful," she purred, her hips rubbing up against him. He purred to her softly, hand slipping out of her hair to run all across her upper body as his mouth found a nipple and sucked at it gently, his weight holding her down. Every touch, every pressure of his mouth pulling at her breast made her move under him, writhing with pleasure. 

"Good girl," he said against her breast, teeth scraping gently, hands sliding in under her back, holding her close. 

 

"I want to be better," she giggled. "I want to touch you, to taste you, feel you," she added. He purred at her, arched up, and freed one hand to yank his shirt off, settling over her, hot skin against hers, arm sliding back under her body, holding her tight to him. 

"We'll get there, lovely one." Her eye feasted on his skin, one hand running along his throat. "Gods, you feel amazing," he whispered to her softly, sliding lower, teasing her other breast, intent on making her forget all about anyone but him, hands sliding where his mouth wasn't, every bit of his skill coming out to play.

"Dinah says I feel like liquid silk on steel when she does that," Rose told him, stroking the line of his shoulder innocently, even as her body danced to his touch.

Dick growled, low and harsh in his throat, "You don't... you're too supple for steel... but your skin does feel like silk... and if you can think about her, I'm doing something wrong," he growled, sucking gentle bites along her ribs. 

"Maybe you haven't shown me anything she hasn't yet," Rose whispered, her breath hitching in her throat at the bites.

Rage/incredulity/rage/laughter floated to the surface and he lifted his mouth to laugh at her, "Of course I'm not... yet... or I'd be concerned about her," Dick told her, playing with a nipple again, mouth slowly working its way down to the waist of her pants--where he went after them with his teeth. 

She let out a small, satisfied cry, lifting her hips to provide more access. "Hmm, I don't know; she's very talented." Dick peeled her pants away, calmly ignoring that comment, shifting out from between her legs just long enough to pull them completely off and drop them beside the bed. Under them was just a little thong of white lace, that barely lay over her neatly trimmed white curls. "So forceful," she purred.

"I believe that's what you wanted," he replied, drinking in the sight of her, one hand sliding up her leg.

"Oh yes...." Her skin was not yet scarred, and Dick knew how fervently they all protected her in battle to keep it that way. He shifted over her again, returning to kissing down her ribs, licking the hard curves of her abs, breathing her scent as he did, hand sliding over her upper body. She whined again, pushing herself toward him, trying to be in contact with him at the hips. Dick chuckled at her eagerness and pinned her hips down with his other hand, not allowing what she wanted as he teased the inner curve of one. 

"You're mean," she whimpered. "I want to feel you."

Dick laughed softly, and pressed light kisses down the line of that hip, pushing her legs further apart with his shoulder, sucking at a spot high on the inside of the thigh that ought to make her mewl... "Oh, poor kitten..."

Her hips and back arched until she was laying mostly on her shoulders, a small cry escaping her with the feel of his mouth right there. 

"Ooh, that's pretty," he purred at her--and started teasing down the line of her thigh, hand still pressed against her other hip.

"God, Dick...Please," she pressed, her accent thickening as she felt the urge to roll her hips in an effort to feel his hands there.

"Eventually..." low, drawling voice as he teased the back of a knee.

"Now," she whined, reaching up toward him. 

"No, Rose--I'm no over-eager boy, to hurry this," he told her between licks back up her inner thigh.

"No, you're not...you make him wait so long..." she said, trying to still her hips, to control her breathing, when all she wanted to do was pin him, to feel him between her legs.

Dick stilled, looking up her writhing body with dark, dangerous eyes... "We'll discuss that comment later," he told her in tones so much like her father's when angry that it should send ice through her veins, shifting his weight to the forearm of the hand on her hip to free his other hand, trailing it up her leg, lightly over her curls, laying there watching her.

She shuddered, trying to bring her legs tight in an instinctive need to feel pressure, and staring at him hungrily. "I had to satisfy my curiosity somehow," she cooed at him. That didn't work with his body between her legs, and his eyes darkened to nearly black. 

"Rose. Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head, biting her lip in artful fashion. 

"Please don't."

"Much better," he told her softly, fingers sliding slowly down over soaked white lace, barely-there ghost-touch. Whimpered moans escaped her lips, as she pushed up once more, trying to have more solid contact. He smiled at her and let her, stroking her lightly, watching her body move. She mewled softly at him, wanting far more than he was allowing her, not used to having to wait for the first pleasures.

He slipped his fingers under the lace, gently, being merciful mainly because of her desperate noises--and god, she was so wet... He stroked up her folds gently, one fingertip searching with tiny circles. The gasping, hissing cry that escaped her throat was three parts need, and one part satisfaction. He could see as her nipples crisped anew, her whole body radiating the simple joy of that touch.

Dick grinned down at her, watching her reactions, stroking her again, still pinning her hips with that other hand... "C'mon, Rose..." His voice was low, rough with sex-laden coaxing.

"I want more!" she said, her voice falling into the huskier range, as she met his gaze with solid lust.

He smiled at her, slipping a finger deep into her, "'More'? This?"

She flexed her hips up to meet his finger, moaning deeply. "Yes!"

"Mmm... god, you're pretty like that," he purred, moving his hand, letting go of her hip to work on stripping the lace away, sliding his hand away for that one, long moment, so hard it would hurt if he was paying any attention to it.

"Dick, please!" Her voice was sharper now, desperate with need, not quite begging, but not fully demanding.

"Shh, Rose," he purred to her and slipped his fingers back along her folds, testing her, trying to slip two of them inside her.

She pushed against him, and he found she was open to two, but tight. "It's hard to be quiet," she told him.

"Hm... you're right, it is..." He pressed his thumb lightly against her clit as his fingers moved so gently in her. "And it's not as though you need to be" He hadn't meant to tell her to be quiet, but that he had her, that he wasn't going to stop. Her voice floated out as she rocked hard against his gentle touches. She was already right on the edge, he realized, that hungry for him.

"C'mon, Rose. Fly for me..."

The teen let out a cry of pure need as she crashed over, her body shuddering around him as she held on to him with legs and hands both. Dick smiled, watching her, fingers still stroking inside her gently. Her back arched as she shifted as close as she could to him, her eye rolling back for a moment as she lost coherent thought. Dick leaned forward and kissed her gently, changing his balance to do so, hand slowly slipping away and over her hip, still half-dressed and painfully hard inside the jeans... 

"Mmmm, that was pretty good, Dick," she purred. "What's the encore?" She shifted, moving to where her hand could trail over the waistband of his jeans. He laughed softly and kissed her again, hips moving into her hand with a long, slow roll. The look of lust came back to her eye almost immediately, as she gripped the line of him through denim.

"Need out of those," she murmured.

"Can't argue with that," Dick agreed, and shifted to get out of them, tossing them off the bed, absolutely confident of himself. She sat up as he did, then moved to kneel at his side, using a gentle touch to trace the lines of his body. "Mmm. Hi there, gorgeous." His hands slid down her back, letting her explore

"You are ..." He was handsome, and he knew that, but the thought that had come to mine was beautiful. She had seen men before; her childhood had not been a sheltered one. But the sheer economy of lines in his form, the athletic flow of muscle and bone beneath tight skin were a vision. Even the scars only added to what she could not resist about him.

"Hmm?" he wanted to know what she was thinking as he caressed her back and sides gently, leaning against her hand. She ran her hand down, over his hip, then tracing a fingertip over the head of his erection. 

"Beautiful. It's the only word."

"Thank you," he told her softly, letting himself shift into her hand, pulling her closer, pulling her mouth to him for a kiss with a hand in her hair. Her deep moan may have been from touching him, or the hand in her hair, or maybe the kiss. Whichever it had been, she flowed into both the kiss and exploring him more closely. Her slender hand folded around his erection, moving slowly to caress it with the sureness that she milked the hilts of her swords.

He rolled his hips into her touch along with her moves, enjoying the touch of her hand... //god, but she felt good.// She moaned again, shifting to moving directly in front of him, pressing her chest to his as she continued to work his hard shaft. Dick slid his hands down her back, eventually curling his hands around the curves of her ass, kissing down her chin, over her throat.

"Tell me what you want? Teach me to please you." Rose met his gaze with the solemn seriousness she sometimes managed. "I want to know."

He smiled, pulling back from her, and freed a hand from her ass to wrap around hers. "I'm a sensualist, Rose, it's not all about," his lips twitched with a smile, "my dick--though you're already better than most girls, you're not treating me like I'll break."

She laughed softly, a low throaty sound. "I know better." The perfect understanding that he belonged to her father flavored that statement. 

"Yeah, you ought to," he laughed, moving her hand with his, showing her how he liked it. Her lips feathered over his throat, pressing to his chest before she came back up to kiss him full on the mouth. Her hand took the lesson he gave, applying the pressure and rhythm the way he wanted her to. Dick kissed her back, deep and sure, letting go of her hand.

She turned her head just so, causing her white hair to fan out over his chest, caressing as it swayed. Her body swayed slightly as she felt the need for him to touch her, to do more than touch.

"Good girl, Rose," he said against her lips, hand slipping back down between her legs to tease, test. She was wetly hot again, her body shaking almost the instant he touched her, and her free hand coming up to steady herself on his shoulder. 

"So good when you touch me, touching you..." she whispered.

Yeah, it is... you're so hot, Rose, and so wet for me... I could let you do this for sooo long, but I think you'd get impatient... feels like there's something you want, pretty girl." His voice was teasing, but not cruelly... mostly, he wanted to hear her react

 

She smiled at him, almost innocently, despite being in the middle of stroking him. "I do want something. Something I've wanted from you since I first saw you in a fight, the way you moved, the way you worked everything to your advantage. I knew then that you were the man I wanted to be my first." She pressed closer to him, her hand tightening.

"How, pretty girl? It ought to be your choice, this first time... like this? Pinned on your back, or riding me, leaving your body open to my hands? What sounds best, you beautiful girl?" He slipped two of his fingers back inside her, moving them--just to add a little urgency to the question. 

She gasped softly, then smiled in a wicked fashion that was pure Slade. "Riding you sounds fun, Dick," she purred against his ear as she leaned in. "But I'm in the mood for you to teach me."

"Who says that just because you'd be on top, you'd be topping, Rose?" he asked, running his thumb over her clit again, rolling his hips against her hand, "But if you'd rather not..." his hand was suddenly not on her clit, but at her hip as his other hand flashed for her shoulder, pushing her backwards, following her down. "I'm good for that, too." 

"Give me a bit of practice, and you won't know what hit you," she taunted, but her legs were open and reaching around him, her body eager for his.

"That I'll believe," he agreed with her, kissing her shoulder, shifting to press just barely into her, teasing them both, braced on an arm. She curbed her impatience, holding herself in check, letting him do this. As much as she wanted to snap her hips up, to push onto him, she had a good sense of knowing the right moments for taking, and the right ones for waiting. She laced her fingers together behind his neck, watching his face with complete trust. 

"More," she urged softly.  
"Yeah," he agreed with her softly, rolling his hips, sliding deeper into her, eyes closing at the feel of her--god damn, she was tight... //Virgin (yes i know)...// 

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she felt the pressure, and then she moaned. "Oh, Dick...."

"Easy, rose, that's right..." Finally, he couldn't get any deeper, and he slowly, slowly rocked his hips back again, watching her face, her body, listening. Her whimper on his pulling away was full of her needy nature; she was clinging by her hands to his neck. 

"Yes..."

"You feel so good, Rose," he told her, letting himself slowly slide into her again, kissing her neck. She did not answer, her voice locking up as she moved in instinct alone. He smiled, feeling the strength of her reaction, and moved again, a little faster, a little more powerful. She wanted it, that was so, so obvious, and he wanted to give her everything. Student and friend confidante and lover, she could have anything she wanted.

She flowed into his rhythm with the grace of one born to it, giving herself freely to him. Dick let himself use everything he would use in a fight with her, making decisions in the space between seconds, how to move, when to shift, if she was ready for him to pick up the pace, if she'd like it if he bit at her throat. He thought so, and did, hands looking for those memorized sensitive spots.

She matched him, in a way that only someone who knew him could, or someone with her gifts. He could see how unfocused her sight was, even as she writhed, moaned, and cried out for him. He worked her body, played her like a harp, controlling himself with everything he had to ensure that this first time was utterly unforgettable, trying to bring her over--again, and again, preferably.

Her body was slick with sweat, as she clung to him, pushed almost too far, but whimpering, begging him not to stop. She locked her lips to his throat as one more spasm cut through her.

"C'mon, Rose, let go, come for me," against her ear, voice urgent. 

"God...Dick..." She could not help but claw at his back, cutting skin as she lost all control of both strength and reason. 

"Good," he praised her, riding the desperate bucks of her body, gasping at the marks she clawed into his back, making him shake. Her back nearly bowed in half as she arched, a cry of incoherent pleasure wrapped in fulfillment escaping her as he felt her clench all around him. Dick moaned, low and soft, biting his lip hard, holding her tight.

Again, her nails cut, this time making perfect crescents in his skin as she gripped his arms tight, on the verge of passing out from all he had done to her, lost in experiencing it with her ability to process every stimulus so much better than a regular human. He realized, then, how exhausted she was and allowed himself to buck hard, fast, deep into her, finally shuddering into climax with a soft moan of her name. 

She shuddered once more, her legs and arms losing all tension as she melted bonelessly away from him. "Dick," she whispered, eye closing.

He held her, not letting her go away from him, mouth against her throat gently, sweat stinging in the cuts across his back, taking quick, gasping breaths, trying to calm down.

"Stay..." she managed, curling up in his grasp as he settled, already half unconscious.

"Yes, Rose," he told her gently, body pressing hers into the mattress, arms around her. Her breathing evened out quickly, turning to the patterns of sleep, as her hair clung to both of them, stuck with the sweat of her cooling skin. He didn't mind, and only freed one hand long enough to reach for part of the blanket and drag it over them--they were going to get cold if he didn't.


	4. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Dick have it out... and not just through fighting

He dodged the kick that would have snapped ribs and struck back, feeling it all the way up his arm as she blocked--she was damn good. Crazy, but damned good--and she made them all work for every touch. This far into the match, he barely had time to think--she'd eat him alive if he got distract--and her knee slammed hard into his side. He felt something start to give and fought through it--but the second's gasp of pain had given her enough time to sweep his legs out from under him. He hit, knew she was coming down to complete the pin--and rolled, tangling her legs as he threw his weight over her chest, "Stupid, Lance, to come down after me. You know you won't win a ground fight," he said around the pain, catching the elbow that came back at his face. He caught her wrist, pinned it hard and high against her back.

She licked her lips, eyes going to an eerie shade of azure as she writhed against his pin. He knew she was not actively trying to escape, could have felt it even through full gear that she was rocking her hips up into his.

"Maybe that's what I wanted, Grayson." Her voice was too low, too sultry. He had seen her like this before, watched her pull this on Slade.

He could've felt it through the gear, but they were just in sweats--not like they'd stay wounded long. "And why would you want to be here, Lance? You hate me," he reminded her, biting down on his lip at what the feel of her strong, lush body was doing to him, fighting not to move with her... Much as he loved the men in his life, there was something about a woman's body... //fuck, she feels good..// 

She glanced back up and over her shoulder at him, smiling enigmatically. "Hate, lust; all the same, Dick." She purred his name, pressing again with her hips against him, stretching as much as she dared against his hold.

His hand tightened harder on her wrist, //You're not really thinking about--why not? Roy, maybe?// That... was almost enough to make him tell her no--but gods, the ways she moved... //Hm. She's been being so... temperamental lately. Maybe a good, hard fuck will settle her down--and it would remind her nicely where she belongs...// The thought was damned, damned tempting... "Mm... you might have a point, Dinah..." he knew that same trick, flooding his voice with hunger and desire as it slid over her name. 

The effect was immediate. Despite his hold on her wrist, her entire body shuddered, and she moaned hungrily, bucking back against him. The way she moved was so completely flexible, so tempting, as if the only thing on her mind was fucking.

He couldn't help the low, harsh laugh at that, noise of pride more than amusement, and he moved with that writhe, pressed down against her.. "Fuck, Dinah..." He got his knees onto the mats and shifted, sitting back on his heels, dragging her up onto his lap, pinned wrist trapped between them. "Going to be good for me, if I give you what you need... or are you going to be trouble?" Honestly, he was betting on trouble... and trying to figure out where the closest set of handcuffs was.

"That depends on my incentive, now doesn't it?" She managed to brace herself just right, pressing her firm bottom into his groin, the pinned hand flexing against his stomach. "Gonna make me behave, Dick?"

His free hand slid between her legs, forearm pressed hard into her abs as his fingers stroked her lightly, mouth against her ear, "Yeah, Di... I am..." One way or another.

"Ohhh…" She closed her eyes as he touched her, a purr of pleasure escaping her. "Show me, Renegade…show me just how you'll make me behave."

Dick bit at her throat, and slowly released her wrist, stroking her again--god, she was already so wet... "Lose the shirt, Dinah, and the bra.." the heel of his hand flattened over her pubic bone as he rolled his hips up against her... a little incentive never hurt. Her breath hitched with a husky moan before she brought her hands to the hem of her shirt. The woman had not forsaken all art in what she wanted; she made sure to present a very pleasing picture in the way her muscles flowed as she stripped the shirt off. She took a minute to shake her black mane out, then reached up and popped the fastener of her bra, moaning again at the feeling of freedom, before she pushed the black lace off.

"Mmm..." Dick appreciated the view, licking at her throat, fingers still sliding against her as he ran his other hand up to cup a breast, rough thumb sliding over one tight nipple, hips shifting against her again--she made a damned pretty picture, splayed out over him. 

"Strong hands," she murmured, rocking between his touch and the hard groin pressed into her. Her back arched as she jutted her breast into his hand, laying her head to one side to allow her hair to drape out of his way completely.

Dick let her feel his smile against her skin and he pulled his fingers away from her groin... Then, after a long moment, ran them under the waistbands of sweats and //more lace// panties, fingertip against her clit before his hand slid lower, cupping her soaked heat, fingers teasing at her breast.

A sharp cry greeted his fingers touching her under her clothing, and he got the quick impression she would do anything, as long as he did not stop. He knew she was sleeping with Rose, knew she had some strange bait and taunt game running with Slade, but right now, she was completely in his thrall. 

"God, you're easy, Di," he said against her ear, tone warmer than the words, fingers learning every bit of her folds, exploring and teasing without ever sliding into her--he'd see if he could make her beg for that. He licked at her ear, quick, damp flicker, then pressed his tongue behind it, hand sliding across her body to cup and tease her other breast...

"So speaks the man with a fuck anytime he wants it," she panted, rocking her hips in a desperate attempt to be touched more. Her skin was flushed with her desire, her breathing erratic with hunger for his touch.

He laughed softly, amused--she did have a point, after all--and it became something of a game to read her body and lighten his touch as she tried to rock onto his fingers, "Now, now. Ask nicely, Dinah..." //God, she's gorgeous. Fucking insane, but gorgeous...//

Each time he lightened it up, she rocked harder, shifting hard into his groin with that firm ass. Her little cries were growing tinged with need, and frustration. Her hands came up behind his head, fingers lacing in his hair as she arched for him. 

Smug, male sound of pleasure against her throat and a quick, sharp bite, listening to the sound of her cries as she clung to him, that gorgeous body on display for him, reflected in a mirror if he looked across the room... "I said ask nicely, Dinah..."

The bite gained him a gasp, her eyes flaring open sharply, and her whole body quivering. "Dick…" His name came out as a plaintive demand.

"Ye~es?" teasing pressure of his thumb against the tight, hard flesh he'd been mainly ignoring, fingers still splayed to either side of her entrance. 

"please." A small whisper, breathless with her need for more than he was giving her.

"I ought to make you really ask..." he sounded as though he was giving that serious thought, fingers still just teasing. She gave a sharp cry of frustration, then seemed to cave into him, her body pressing back and tight to him.

"Please, let me have your touch fully, let me feel a man again…"

//Good girl.// "That's better, Dinah," he whispered to her, and twisted his hand to slide two fingers deep into her, curving them, stroking inside her, //god, so hot..// "I'll give you what you want, pretty" and it was a struggle not to say it, "girl, just as long as you ask... You've got such a gorgeous voice, after all, let me hear it..."

Her voice did caress his ears, but it was a wordless, deep cry of relief, of pleasure as she pressed herself onto those two fingers. He could feel her shake, she was so lost in need for touch.

He rocked his hand with her move, and pulled his other hand away from her breast to slide it down and catch the hems of her clothing, getting tired of working within their constraints. It took a moment's work, but he pushed both down her thighs, baring her, looking down her body with a low, hungry noise, hand sliding back up to her breasts.

"Feels so fucking good, Dick…ohh," she moaned, giving him a true lap dance as she rode his touch, rode against his trapped hardness. "God, yes…more, please…"

He smiled against her throat again and rocked his hand deeper, working hard flesh with his thumb as his hand moved harder, stronger, a third finger joining the first two. "That's right, Dinah, beg, writhe, talk to me. So damned pretty, just like this..." he pinched her nipple, no intention to hurt, just please, and his teeth closed around her shoulder as he watched her.

She gasped softly, both for the pinch and for the urging on. "I want you to make me come so hard, Dick, and then I want to make you do the same." She shivered at his bite, but did not lose her rhythm. "I want to suck that hard cock I feel pressing against me, I want to feel it deep inside me…let me show you."

If he hadn't already planned on making her sing for him, the impertinence might have made him leave her hanging, but as it was... "Show me, then, Dinah..." he told her, fingers moving in her, stroking, demanding her pleasure, pressing his thumb against her clit and pulling back and pressing again, groaning softly at the thought of that mouth on him... "Show me how much you want this..." He bit her again, hand working at her breast, telling himself about sucking them later... then he was talking again, "You're going to come for me, Di, so hard..."

"Yeah?" She worked herself on his fingers, her body flexing and releasing as she did. "I think I just might, Dick…oh so good." She looked over into the mirrors, holding the back of his head as her fingernails scraped against his scalp. "So close," she panted, watching herself, watching his face as he watched her move to his tune.

"That's right, Dinah," he whispered to her, feeling every flex and release, every shudder as he pushed her higher, pulling at every trick he knew with his fingers to try and make her scream... "Come, Dinah, sing for me," he ordered, when she was shaking on the edge.

His voice was too compelling, her body too high strung as she turned her face sharply away from the mirrors, away from him, and up into the high ceilings of the training room. Her voice was laced with her power, just a hint, as she crashed fully into the white-hot static of orgasm, her body stiffening and clenching against him, around his fingers. 

Dick purred softly and caressed her gently as she shook through her climax, breathing her scent, fingers moving just gently, sweetly, bringing her back down slowly. When she sagged into his support, breathing hard, she turned her face back to the mirror, watching him, waiting for his cue as to what he wanted.

And he slipped his fingers away to bring them to his lips, getting a taste of her with a soft, pleased noise, other hand sliding down to tap the back of a hip, //move.// With sensuous grace, she rippled off of his lap, turning. The small woman took a moment to fully remove the rest of her clothing, pushing it off with a deft show of her limberness. she then presented herself prettily as she knelt in front of him.

"Damn," soft, appreciative word as he stripped his shirt off--no sense in having it get in the way--then shucked out of the pants as he got to his feet, casually kicking them back behind them, casually arrogant in his skin, and he beckoned her with a flex of his fingers. She'd been clear about what she wanted... and he wanted to see if she was as good at using her mouth as she was at wounding with it.

The small woman knee walked closer to him, eyes roving his body. She lightly rested her hands on his hips, steadying herself, but only her mouth touched him after that, slowly, teasingly sliding over the tip of his erection. She moaned, shivering, at the taste of him, using her tongue to explore him slowly.

"Mmm..." he purred at her softly, watching her react to him with blue eyes gone dark with hunger, and one of his hands slid into her black hair, wrapping it around his fingers, letting her explore as she pleased. She continued her tasting/exploring, until she had licked every single part of his shaft. With her eyes slowly closing, she turned her full attention to pleasing him. The mouth that had issued so many cutting words to him now gave sweet pleasure, as she proved very skilled at this art. She knew just how to pull, where to lick, when to move down, and how long to pull back for.

"Fuck, Di, you're good at that..." low, soft groan, hips starting to slowly shift against the perfect feel of her mouth on him. She purred for him, a vibration he could feel all the way down his shaft, and he realized it was another use of her Cry. She pitched her voice in a hum, adding that sensation of pulsing sonic vibration to her skilled working.

"Oh, jesus bloody christ," he swore at her, fighting for control with everything he had... despite the moments of softness, this was as much about power as anything between them was, and he wasn't about to let her win. He tightened his hand in her hair a little and moved a little more, making her do as he pleased. 

The pull on her hair made her stop the sonic massage, as she gave an involuntary squeak and moan. Her fingers tightened on his hips, as she held on and worked with his rhythm, refusing to be passive.

He smirked as she squeaked and moaned, though he hated that she'd stopped, and smiled, knife-sharp, as she held on and moved with him, "Yeah, Dinah, that feels so good... So good," he told her again, shifting his weight to rock harder against her mouth, fingers flattening against the base of her skull, pressure and release keeping her moving with him just exactly how he wanted. 

Dinah opened her eyes, their azure color darker than he had ever seen. She glanced briefly at his face, then brought one hand down to caress his sac while she continued with her mouth. She played up to his other tendencies by 'accidentally' brushing her fingertips further back before focusing solely on massaging his sac.

His head tipped back with a gasp--he knew that was no accidental touch, and didn't care--as he rocked into her mouth and hand, moves going deeper and longer as he started to lose his mind. She moved her other hand to rest more on his ass than his hip, feeling the flow of his flexing and working with it as smoothly as she wove in and out of their combat patterns. The hand on his sac moved at counterpoint with his thrusts, her sucking and tongue flickers along the vein.

He moaned, starting to move erratically, fighting against the burning need for release so swiftly building in him--she was too damned good with that mouth. As if sensing how close he was, the woman started that pulsing hum again, trying to bring him over. Again, she teased his opening with a light caress of her fingers, just brushing over. And he lost it with a sharp cry, hips rocking hard against her mouth as he came, hand tight in her hair. 

She drank him down, neither gagging nor pausing, milking him for every drop he had. The woman was thorough, finally licking him clean and looking up at him, just a hint of smugness to the line of her lips.

He panted for breath, hand still tangled in her hair, "Damn, Di... that's a hell of a trick you've got," he told her--then the hand in her hair tightened, pulling her up his body, other hand sliding to cup her ass as he kissed her deep and hard. She immediately twined her leg over his hip, ankle locking on the back of his leg as she ran her hands up over his chest. Her mind tried to compare to her other men, but the aggressive sexual want came back, shielding her from that. She met his kiss as aggressively as he gave it, unable to stop sparring with him even in this.

That suited Dick just fine--he wouldn't have wanted it any other way, not with her. He let his hand slide out of her hair and down to cup her ass, lifting her easily to a much better position, and considering where to put her for round two while he ate at her mouth. Her hands came up, along his neck, caressing, scratching, before tangling into his hair, holding tight as she moved against him, in his hands.

He turned with her in his arms, crossing the room to pin her against the wall--he figured she'd like it, and they didn't need to be rolling around on the mats. His hands slid lower, holding her up by the join of ass and thigh as he pressed against her, blessing enhanced recovery time.

She moaned, bracing her hands on the wall, moaning at the harsh pressure of the unyielding surface against her. "Feels good, Dick. Gonna make me scream again?"

"Planning on it, pretty bird," he answered, and sucked at her throat, teeth grazing over her pulse, rocking against her for the moment. She hissed, her whole body going rigid at his words.

"Bastard!" She struggled then, trying to escape him as he sliced completely through her with two little words.

She could struggle--but she wasn't going to get anywhere, not with the advantages he had in position and grip, "Dinah stop " he ordered her, holding her against the wall. "Sorry, Di," and he meant it, that was obvious. "It's how I think of you... it suits, always did..."

She stopped thrashing, her breathing harsh as she fought back the ragged gasps that were a prelude to sobs she refused to give him. "Fine then, Boy Wonder…"

"We do know how to hurt each other, don't we?" soft voice, hands gentling on her skin, holding her against him, making his body yield, soften... he hadn't meant to cut her so deep. "Sssh, Dinah, sssh..." Very slowly, her body grew less rigid, as she closed her eyes hard against the tears, against the waves of memory that threatened every coping mechanism she had put in place to endure her self-crafted cage.

"Touch me," she whispered. "Make it go away again." The raw pain could not be kept from her voice. He nodded, and kissed her again, the slide of his tongue against her lips not, really, a question, as he considered how to go about driving her demons away, if gentleness or savagery would be the better tactic. She threw herself into the kiss with reckless abandon, biting at his tongue, his lips, as she pushed herself to only feel, to not let his words matter.

That answered that, and he pinned her tight against the wall again and freed a hand to caress up her body, rocking slowly against her, trying to coax her back into full arousal--he'd hurt her badly enough for one day, no need to add the physical. She locked her legs around him, as she became, if anything, hungrier than when they had begun. Her nails traced patterns down his neck though they did not mark.

He felt that, felt the shift, and tightened his grip and rolled his hips to press into her, breaking the kiss to breathe, to whisper to her, "Oh... damn, you feel so good, Di..." She cried out, her head falling back to touch the wall, baring her throat to him. The woman proved adept at rocking between him and the wall, taking a perverse pleasure in the contrast of its inflexibility and his perfect body.

He took advantage of that offer, mouth settling at the join of her throat and shoulder, sucking and nipping at her as he rocked up into her. He half worried for her skin, but pushed those thoughts away as he gave her what she craved... The hand he'd freed slid up an arm, finding her wrist, wrapping around it. 

She moaned deeply as he did take her wrist, her body shaking with the beginning of a new crest. Her eyes stayed closed, but her body was fully open to him. He pulled her wrist off his neck and pinned it to the wall over her head, worrying a mark onto her shoulder, hips moving, deep and sure. 

"Yessss…" She rocked violently, uncaring of the wall, not worrying about any marks on her skin. Her hair fell around her face as she shook her head, feeling the edge so close, wanting to crash over. "Harder, Grayson!" she pleaded/demanded from him.  
He almost laughed, but his hips rocked harder, he pinned her more strongly against the wall... "Yeah, you like this, just like this... come on Dinah, come for me, beautiful, come on, give it up..." 

Her body seized up, hands flaring wide and legs squeezing tightly around him as she gave in, letting her mind shut down and just feel the intense waves of pleasure. Her eyes flashed open, but he could tell she did not see anything. His ears began to ache, as her mouth opened, but no truly audible sound emerged. The locked position held for only a moment, and then she was rocking in frenzied need, taking more punishment from the wall as she tried to make it linger.

He winced, shook his head, swallowed to make his ears pop as she Cried out, hips still moving in her, unwilling to end this just yet, not with her moving like that. She pushed against his strength, driving herself forcefully into his rocking, seeking the oblivion of unconsciousness by pushing herself beyond her own resources. His body, his touch, the grip on her wrist…even the feel of the wall reminded her she still existed, and if there was pain, that only added a fitting reminder of what kind of existence it was.

"Easy Dinah, easy," he whispered to her, almost frightened for her, trying to ease the sharpest of her moves even as her writhing body pulled him swiftly towards a second climax. She growled softly, then whimpered as she managed to pull herself out of his grip enough to cling to him, her body spasming around him as she buried her mouth to his throat, kissing desperately. 

He curved his arms around her, holding her tight as she sucked at his throat, head tipping back as his hips slammed into her over and over as he lost it hard. She stayed with him, clinging to both him and consciousness, her mind blissfully fogged again in the sheer pleasure of touching someone, of being touched, and in not remembering. 

He took a step back, and another, hit the edge of the mats and went to his knees on them, holding her close. She curled into his arms, struggling to still her shaking body as the aftermath would not let up. Her small whimpers at every small touch between them slowly calmed, until she was both at rest and quiet in his arms.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, carefully stroking her shoulder, eyes clouded, uneasy. It seemed to startle her from whatever peace she had found, pushed beyond her limits like that. She resisted his hold, trying to move away, to put an end to the unwitting intimacy that had come out of a simple, to her mind, extension of their ongoing war in the Wilson household. 

"I swear to god, you are the most confusing woman I've ever met, and that includes Rose, Lance," he growled at her, holding her still. She shook her head.

"I'm still not happy you fucked her." She remembered why they had been sparring, remembered the challenge she had felt at the thought of having to share her only lover.

"You'd have preferred she pick up some half-stoned teenager in a bar? That's what she was planning if tumbling me didn't work, Dinah." 

"Damnable minx," she cursed. "And she would. And it would be on my head." She shook out her mane of black hair. "I owe you for stopping that at least." She again tried to pull free, not comfortable with him, knowing just how many times she had pushed him so close to truly damaging her since they had come to live here.

"You don't owe me a thing, Dinah, not over that--no way was I going to let her be that stupid, but you're welcome." This time, he let her go, hands stroking gently down her back as he did, though. "I think everyone's going to be... 'unhappy' with me over that, I'm probably going to have a very bad couple of days before long--which should please you." She looked at him, remembered the marks she had found, accidental bruises in places Rose never covered with clothing.

"Just don't admit anything, Dick. I happen to like the peace and quiet here when you three men are acting in good graces to one another." She found her clothes, did not bother putting them on as Lian and Rose were supposed to be at Teth's.

Dick nodded, "Yeah, so do I. We'll see how well that one works out."

She cast an enigmatic look over her shoulder his way before seeking the solitude of her room. 

`~`~`~`~`

She writhed as Slade held her wrists over her head, pressing her to mirrored wall in the training room. She hissed softly when the first blow fell on her naked ass. She couldn't fully understand how she could crave his domination of her, but she was wet and hungry as he punished her for being too rough with his Rose. 

When he finished, her skin was flushed all over and he saw her face in the mirror, accepting his mastery of her.

It was enough to make him unzip, and show her just what it meant to be rough with a lover.

`~`~`~`~`

Two days later, when Slade returned with Roy, Dick was too caught up in his reunion to know at first what passed. It was only that evening as he headed to dinner with the marksman that he caught a desperate look from Rose, with a subtle nod to Dinah. The woman, sitting at her usual end of the table, was actually covered neck to ankle for a change, but a few stray marks showed at wrist and above the collar, marks Dick knew first hand, but which were all the more vivid on a woman who had no accelerated healing factor. A subtle glance Slade's way confirmed his suspicions; he was watching Dinah with the satisfied look of a predator who had taken the prey down easily.

Rose's gaze matched his, and he caught the very subtle flicker of her warning to let matters stay as Slade had perceived them. The two women were guarding him from Slade's wrath…although…

He looked back at Dinah and caught a subtle look toward Roy. Then Dick understood. Her part, her willingness to close the matter the way she had, was completely to protect Roy from learning everything. As psychotic as she had become over the year since Metropolis, she was still very much Roy's Dinah, willing to do anything for the marksman.


	5. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah does, in her own way, actually care

The older woman pressed her forehead to her younger lover's, as the white haired girl straddled her, sliding onto the 'toy' bought for her. The brunette watched with pleased eyes as her lover moaned, throwing her head back, so her hair teasingly brushed over the elder's thighs. She let Rose move, let her ride it, enjoying the slight vibration against her own clit, but concentrating on the girl's face. Her hands rested on Rose's hips, merely steadying, as Rose worked herself to a frenzy.

Dinah thought the most beautiful thing in her life was that sight of Rose in ecstasy.


	6. A Lesson Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah takes Rose to task...

Rose stretched out on her front, over the bed, feet on the floor, Dinah rubbing her freshly reddened backside. She could not see for the black cloth over her eye, secured when the brunette had brought her here in anger, over missing a very blatant counter.

Rose's hands were tucked neatly in the small of her back, unbound, but not daring to move after the thorough spanking she had just received. She dared whimper as Dinah drew one fingernail over the flushed skin, and received one final swat, low and teasingly close to more tender skin.

The white-haired beauty writhed at the fire on her skin, but it was the fact that Dinah moved away, laying on the bed out of reach that made Rose truly begin to move her hips wantonly.

"Be still," Dinah commanded softly, gaining instant results. "Now…" With a seductive purr in her voice, she began describing exactly what her hands were doing, as she set about pleasing herself. Rose's heightened hearing and sense of smell added to the verbal descriptions, driving her nearly insane with want. She flexed her hands at the small of her back, but did not dare move.

However, when Dinah called her by name, demanding her presence, Rose was more than eager to show her teacher how repentant she was.

When the brunette returned the favor a short time later, Rose decided she might just have to miss a counter or two in the future.


	7. Pressures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose decides something

Rose bit her lip as Dinah's mouth found her clit, those wicked teeth grazing at counterpoint to the intense tongue. She felt Dinah's long nails cutting thinly over her hips, knew that the marks would heal in a day. 

She wished something could heal her teacher. Under the pressures of living in this home, scorned by everyone who had ever known her in the outside world, and barely tolerated by Dick…Dinah was not a very sane woman. Rose had come to realize this the day they crossed paths with Green Arrow…and his insults had gotten nothing from the woman but a shrug and a blank look.

Rose's gasp was as much at her memories as the crashing orgasm Dinah brought her too. She had fixed Oliver Queen good after leaving Dinah at home again, but Dick had been at Dinah in the meantime. And Rose could not make Dick leave her alone; Daddy would not like it.

As Dinah crawled up and took a kiss, writhing against Rose's willing body, Rose made up her mind. One way or another, she would find a way to ease the pressure.


End file.
